kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
The Wonderland's/Summary
Synopsis This story starts in the past, at England, when Shinobu Ōmiya is on her way to Cartalet family's home. She boards the plane and arrives with the aid of a train, finding Alice's father waiting for her to drive her back to his place. Upon seeing that her husband has returned, Alice's mother informs her startled daughter of this. Shino is immediately taken with all of the scenery and environment, and observes the garden while Alice and her mother come out to greet her. She observes Alice for a moment and attempts to greet her, but Alice inside out of fright. Alice's mother guides Shino around the house and brings her to the bedroom she will be staying in. Shino asks about Alice and they find her observing a doll she thinks Shino resembles. They share an introduction again, and when Shino sees how cute she is she tries to chase her around the room. Which causes Alice to run away in fright and deem Japanese girls to be scary. With tension surrounding them later, Alice skips out on dessert at dinner to avoid Shino. She heads back to her room and notices the good luck charm of her friend, Karen, and she thinks back to what Karen told her earlier. Karen is amazed to discover that a Japanese girl would be coming to stay with Alice, but Alice had been frightened since her Japanese speaking isn't very good. She asks Karen to pretend to be her little sister in order to help her out but Karen turns it down because she has a trip and Alice should do things on her own anyway. Before then, she wishes her luck and gives her the good luck charm. The following morning, Shino goes outside for a walk and finds Alice playing with Poppy. Shino makes an attempt to great her again and Poppy comes running at her, causing her to fall down into a puddle. She heads inside to change while her clothing is put up to dry, and Alice's mother offers to make her some warm milk, then leaves the room. Alice joins her with a sweater, having noticed she caught a cold. She hands it to Shino and runs off again. Shino comes to Alice's bedroom and tries to explain that she wanted to thank her. But both girls struggle to understand each other, so she pulls Alice back into her room with a gift she was hoping to give to her the day prior: a hair accessory that she got at home after her sister suggested it. Alice struggles to put it on and manages to get Shino to try to help her, but they both are unable to. Despite that, Alice thanks Shino, making her very happy. Alice's mother soon returns to ask Shino and Alice if they would like to bake with her and they make several cookies; with Shino making several hearts while Alice makes stars. They also make several letters to spell out their names. After everything is properly baked, they sit down to enjoy them by having a small tea party. From then on, the two girls begin to grow closer and closer. Not only did they play together, but they played dress up, took walks and explored the town, and they even took a photo as a memento of their time together. Later that evening, Alice comes by to ask Shino if she would like to play Hanafuda, but Shino doesn't know the rules. Alice offers other Japanese games, and Shino admits that this is her first time ever seeing them, so she's never played them befored. Concerned, Alice reveals this to her mother and questions whether or not Shino actually is Japanese. Shino tries to prove it to her, suddenly offended and attempts to use a Japanese Furo. But it ends up being too warm for Alice and she gets out, complaining that she's dizzy. She wishes Shino a good night and decides to go to bed, only to return a bit later when she finds Shino straightening up the playing cards from earlier. They greet each other again, and to her surprise Alice asks if they can share it, since Shino will be leaving the next day. As the two girls lay there, Alice asks what Japan is like. But since she can only understand it a little, Shino brings up the fact it's still day there, then brings up her friends from home, Aya and Yoko. While this is going on, Alice makes a wish to visit Japan one day. The next day, Shinobu's items are being packed. She thanks Alice's mother for granting her permission to stay there, and while greeting Alice she manages to get her hair accessory on with success. She takes a picture of her and promises to send some from back home, but seeing Alice's dad the girls are forced to part ways after a few last exchanged words. Currently in the present, Shino awakens to a brand new day. She attempts to go back to bed until her mother forces her to get up. She gets ready and approaches the front door to spot a letter for her nearby, and to her surprise it's from Alice. But as she is running late she is forced to go without reading it, bringing it with her while making her way to school. She runs out to catch up to Aya and Yoko, then explains what kept her before showing them her letter she got from England. While surprised, they are unable to help Shino after she reveals she can't understand English. At school the trio continue discussing the letter and Aya seems able to read small amounts of it, mentioning that Alice plans to be coming to Japan soon. But they're not actually sure if this is what the letter said and after Yoko teases her, Aya yells at her. They leave the shoe lockers and continue to read more of the letter, but while doing so they realize Shino forgot to switch her shoe. She runs back to the lockers as a strange girl approaches Aya and Yoko at that moment. She greets them and asks if they know Shinobu, but as she lacks a picture she shows them a kokeshi doll, which she believes may resemble her. Their teacher, Sakura returns though and she is forced to leave, but as Shino returns she finds the duo simply commenting on the girls surname and leaving her confused. As class is beginning, Aya and Yoko keep talking among themselves and they mention how Shino happens to resemble a wooden doll now, and that strange girl. Their teacher comes in and has the girl step into the room; which quickly gains the attention of several students, taken her cuteness. Aya and Yoko are very surprised to see her again and Shino suddenly recognizes her as Alice. When the girls spot each other they quickly embrace in the middle of class. Alice explains that she had to come and see Shino, and she is complimented for her speaking skills. Sakura asks Alice to introduce herself to everyone then, and she explains how she came from England. Shino is surprised by this, admitting that she was unable to read the letter since it was english. She is then shocked when Alice reveals she had written a second letter, and this time used Japanese. Soon class break arrives and Alice is properly introduced to Aya and Yoko, who write their names down for her to understand them better. Yōko makes a joke with her surname with and , but Alice misunderstands her words, quickly clarifying that she is not ''tasty. '' On the way home, Aya happens to notice the accessory Alice wears and brings it up. Alice reveals Shino gave it to her back when they were younger, and they are impressed to see that she managed to keep it in such good condition all these years. Arriving to Shino's, Alice introduces herself to Shino's mother before going on to bring up how much she learned about Japan to prepare for this trip. She wore a Kimono once, comments that Japanese Seating is painful, a twelve-layered kimono weights about ten pounds, and she thinks that she would be a Yamato nadeshiko type. On the next episode preview, Shino welcomes Alice and introduces her bedroom, which is all-foreign-styled. Category:Summary Category:Season 1 Category:The Wonderland's